The present invention relates to a method for forming structures and more specifically to a method of constructing a structure having a desired contoured configuration.
Inflatable forms for construction of structures have been known for many years. The inventor is aware of the following U.S. patents (two of which are his).
Inventor(s)U.S. Pat. No.Bird et al3,225,413Widmer3,232,806Fontaine3,506,746Turner3,779,847Bell, Jr.3,801,685Nicholson4,041,671Braine4,365,455Boyce4,442,059Thoeny4,550,544Dahl et al4,651,478Thoeny4,683,696Hale4,746,471Vicino4,799,982Sallee5,579,609
The problem with these references is the limitation of the shape of the structure formed in space using fabric. Present technology of forming fabric (non-woven, woven, knitted, etc.) permits the production of very large expanses of fabric which can be disposed over a skeletal structure to form a structure having a desired contoured configuration. Further, the prior art required considerable labor, time and materials. There is a need for a method of forming a structure having a desired contoured configuration at reduced costs and time, as well as obtaining unusual and artistic contours and configurations in the finished product.